


Cloth, Roses, and Bones

by Buffy_Resh, D0ll_Sama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Body Modification, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mild Gore, Needles, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sewing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffy_Resh/pseuds/Buffy_Resh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll_Sama/pseuds/D0ll_Sama
Summary: You, your little brother, and your dog have recently moved into a new house. Exciting, right?Well it turns out your neighbors are two skeletons! Can you handle your neighbors? Will you be able to learn more about them?...And what is that weird doll you keep seeing in random places?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cloth, Roses, and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah goes to the park, let's see what happens!

_It was raining rather hard. Doll knew she needed to change back and find shelter, but it was so hard to even find her will to do anything. She felt so weak, just laying there on the sidewalk as rain pelted her plush body. She was just so tired from all the running she had done. She didn't know why she felt the need to run, but it helped her calm down after her anger at someone destroying one of her toys. Maybe she should just sleep, and wait for someone to find her and throw her away. She could get back to her shop after that much easier. She felt herself slipping into sleep and let it claim her._

_She felt someone pick her up, guess it was time. She waited to be thrown into a dumpster, not even bothering to use her senses to see who it was. Hmm...this is a lot longer walk then what she would expect to find a dumpster. She ended up slipping back into sleep as she was carried away._

_She woke up in a soft bed, at first she thought she was back home until she realized she was still a toy. She finally decided to look around. She saw she was in a stranger's room. It was a nice room, she had to admit. She felt something shift next to her and she finally noticed the giant skeleton sleeping in the bed, which was much too small for it. Someone... Had taken her in? She...she didn't expect that. The thought of this huge skeleton deciding to keep something as small and worn down as her...it made her feel warm inside. Maybe she should stay a little longer....it couldn't hurt._

* * *

You stretched after putting a heavy box down. You and your little brother Noah had moved into this house a few days ago. Getting a new job in this area was nice, and this house was much bigger than your old one. There was a big backyard for Slayer, your cute pit-bull, to play in. Slayer was a sweetheart, he was always very chill, and loved to play with Noah. You loved your little family with all your heart. Slayer was asleep on the couch, and Noah was still unpacking boxes in his room. You were currently sorting boxes for what could be put in storage for the moment, and what needed to be unpacked soon. You hoped your neighbors weren't the loud, obnoxious type. You've seen too many stories of annoying neighbors on reddit to not worry about it.   
  


"(Y/N)!" You heard your brother call from the stairs, "Can I take Slayer for a walk? Please? Pretty please?" Noah begged. You were going to tell him to stay until you were finished, but the 9-year-old mentioning going for a walk had woken up Slayer, and now they were both giving you puppy eyes. You sighed, they always do this. Well, Slayer would be able to keep Noah safe, that was for sure. You thought about it for a little bit, and then nodded.

"Fine, but only if you make sure not to go too far from the house." You tell him. He rushes down the stairs and gives you a tight, excited hug. You smile and rub his head before he runs off to get dressed, Slayer hopping off the couch and hurrying after him. Now, back to these boxes.

* * *

Noah put Slayer's leash on him and opened the front door. Slayer rushed out, excited to sniff around the new area. Noah giggled as he shut the door behind him and followed the happy pit-bull. The two of them walked all the way to the park. Slayer happily sniffed every flower they passed, his stubby tail wagging non-stop. Noah saw a rose bush in the park, and smiled. He went over to the roses, they are really pretty flowers! Slayer seemed to have noticed something, because he was looking behind Noah. Noah turned around, only to see a 10' tall skeleton. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. He knew monsters were free from the underground, thanks to watching the news with his sister, but he hadn't expected them to be _this_ big! The skeleton was wearing glasses and had braces. It was also wearing long pants, and orange sweater, and a slightly ripped red scarf. The skeleton seemed to smile at him, as it waved.

"HELLO, TINY HUMAN!" It, he? Noah thinks it's a he, said. He was very loud! "I SAW YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE ROSES, THEY'RE NICE, AREN'T THEY?" He asked happily. Noah was curious about this tall, tall skeleton. He smiled and nodded

"Yeah! I was just taking Slayer for a walk." He points to the dog, who was sniffing the skeleton's pants. The skeleton smiled even wider

"THAT'S A NICE NAME FOR HIM, HE'S CUTE! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus introduced himself. Noah was happy, this could be a new friend!

"I'm Noah! Me and my big sister moved into the house down the street recently!" he told him. Papyrus seemed to think for a second, then gasped

"YOU MUST BE THE NEW NEIGHBORS THEN! ME AND MY BROTHER SANS LIVE ACROSS FROM YOU!" he explained. Noah was surprised

"Really?! That's so cool!" he exclaimed. Papyrus nods

"WELL, IT'S NICE MEETING YOU, TINY HUMAN! I HAVE TO RETURN HOME NOW, DINNER WON'T MAKE ITSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!" he laughs, waving goodbye as he leaves. Noah realized he should get home too. He smiled as he walked Slayer back home, they lived next to monsters, how exciting!


End file.
